


Service Contract

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robot, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, F/M, Interspecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: bargains. As in bad ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Contract

Balthier retained a suspicion of jealousy when Nono and Fran talked in low whispers, together, alone, amongst the Strahl's inner workings. Fran was Balthier's partner, but they had an understanding that stretched back before he had been born.

Nono had tittered to Fran about checking the liquid-cooling systems, and now they were below. Balthier wrestled with the question of how far beneath him it was, for five minutes, and then began cycling through the Strahl's CCTV cameras until he found them.

It was horrifying. It was hypnotic: Nono's squat, furry body rocking towards Fran's face, her ears bent back to hold in his tiny paws, for stability, lest he fall from the horizontal platform of her chest. But worst of all, was Fran's glazed, empty expression and the open panel of buttons and circuitry cutting in along Fran's side, circuitry Balthier recognised as distinctly moogle-make. This was the truth behind the absence of visibly masculine viera and Fran's weakness to the Mist.

When Nono was finished, he hopped off, pressed one of her buttons and began smoothing Fran's skin back into place. Her inhibiting viera incisors slid back into place before her eyes blinked.

No discount could be worth that.


End file.
